


Einbruch

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [39]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert hat ein sehr dehnbares Eigentumsverständnis.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/126287.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Einbruch

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Crack – „Was ist das für ein Geräusch!  
> Personen: Herbert Thiel, Angler-Hans  
> Genre: Humor, Crack  
> Länge: 200 Wörter  
> Zeit: 20 Minuten  
> A/N: Wird fortgesetzt … wirkt aber hoffentlich auch so schon

***

„Was war das für ein Geräusch?“ fragte Angler-Hans nervös. Da war ganz klar ein Rascheln gewesen, und ein dumpfes … Stöhnen?

„Jetzt sei nicht so paranoid.“ Herbert hörte auf, den Garderobenschrank zu durchwühlen, und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Frank ist weg übers Wochenende. Fortbildung bei seinem Verein, sonst wär‘ er doch mitgekommen.“

„Aber ich hab‘ doch –“

„Das war bestimmt was von draußen.“ Herbert drehte sich breit grinsend um. „Da ist ja meine Angel.“

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Herberts Sohn beim letzten Mal das Gegenteil behauptet hatte. Und außerdem war der Junge Polizist und das hier, auch wenn Herbert einen Ersatzschlüssel hatte, vielleicht doch so was wie Einbruch. „Laß uns hier wieder verschwinden. Am Ende hat er was vergessen und kommt nochmal zurück!“

„Du guckst zu viel schlechte Krimis“, brummte Herbert.

„Mach ich nicht!“ zischte er zurück. Er war doch nicht taub! Und er hätte schwören können, daß aus Richtung Besenkammer … Aber Herbert war viel zu sehr mit seiner Angel beschäftigt, und sowieso hörte er ja selten etwas, was er nicht hören wollte.

„Jetzt komm schon! Alter Angsthase …“

Sein Puls beruhigte sich erst wieder, als sie die Tür abgeschlossen hatten und aus dem Treppenhaus waren.

* tbc *


End file.
